Sexy Can I
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Come Play, Rough Sex, Rimming

**Sexy Can I**

As much as Blaine adores and loves his boyfriend this _really _is not a good time. Not when Blaine is three thousand words into a chapter that involves Harry Potter down on his hands and knees with a very angry Draco Malfoy pounding into him at a punishing pace. This was not the time for his very sexy, very pure boyfriend to come wandering into his room looking like a wet dream.

Blaine minimizes the word document he was furiously typing in and turns in his desk chair, crossing his legs to hide his erection. Kurt's lips pull into a sweet smile as he glides across the room to press a kiss against Blaine's forehead before he is off talking a mile a minute.

"You, Blaine Anderson, will never believe what I just heard from Mercedes…" Blaine started to tune Kurt out in favor of thinking about how it would feel to be in Harry and Draco's position, holding Kurt by the hips and destroying his ass. God, it would feel so good.

Blaine's eyes begin to water and he moans, pressing the palm of his hand flat against his crotch. The little bit of pressure sent an electric jolt from Blaine's middle clear down to his toes. Kurt stops mid-sentence and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question. Awkwardly, Blaine stands from his seated position, pulling his lose t-shirt down over his sweat pants and clears his throat.

"Would you like something to drink, baby? Are you thirsty?" Blaine asks, not waiting for an answer.

Kurt huffs and drops into Blaine's vacant chair, listening to Blaine run down the stairs like a herd of wounded elephants. Rolling his eyes, he spins himself in the chair until he is facing the computer. Deciding to check the status of his latest e-bay purchase, Kurt swipes his finger over the finger pad of the laptop in front of him. The screen comes to life and Kurt launches Google Chrome when something at the corner of the screen catching his eye. Kurt's eyes widen as he clicks the tab capturing his attention. A gasp almost escapes but Kurt smothers it with his hand. "Face Down, Ass Up" by PotterPoolBoy floods the screen. Two paragraphs in and Kurt knows this is the new chapter he has been waiting for all day. He's spent the majority of his morning refreshing his e-mail, praying for the notification.

It's a word document. Blaine was drafting the new chapter of his favorite dirty secret. Blaine, his gorgeous, proper boyfriend… he has a dirty mind. "Face Down, Ass Up" is currently thirty-seven chapters of nothing but hot fucking. Standing up, sitting down, on hands and knees, mouths, ass holes, "Face Down, Ass Up" is a no holds barred piece of fiction.

"What are you doing?"

Kurt snaps to attention at the sound of Blaine's voice, shooting up from the chair and hurrying across the room. Quickly he grabs the water glasses from Blaine's hands and sets them on the dresser by the door before smashing his mouth against Blaine's in a kiss that is dirty and hot, all teeth and tongue. Blaine whines in the back of his throat and grabs Kurt by the hips, pulling his groin against his own.

"Oh God, oh Fuck," Kurt moans, dropping his head to Blaine's shoulder and attaching his lips to Blaine's neck.

Blaine's eyes roll and his head snaps back, allowing Kurt more room to suck and bite his neck.

"Not that I'm complaining, because I would never complain about something like this," Blaine says, stopping as a moan rips from his chest, "Where did this come from?"

"PotterPoolBoy is the gayest, lamest penname I have ever come across but fuck if your fic isn't the hottest thing I've ever read. God, Blaine I've jerked myself raw reading it," Kurt moans, slamming his hips against Blaine's in a rough pattern.

"Kurt, you have to slow down," Blaine moans, pushing Kurt away from him and down onto the bed.

Blaine takes a moment to himself, just to breathe and then tears his shirt over his head and slides on top of Kurt. Kurt's hips thrust up; slamming into Blaine's and the friction is delicious. Blaine's eyes lock with Kurt's and then it's as if they've gone wild, hands tearing at clothes, fingers digging into flesh, tongues and teeth lashing and ripping into soft supple flesh and it is bliss. Naked and covered in a light sheen sweat, Blaine and Kurt finally slow their frantic pace and engage in a lazy kiss.

"I want you. Fuck me. Treat me like Draco would treat Harry for misbehaving. I'm such a bad boy Blaine," Kurt moans into Blaine's ear, tracing his tongue over the shell.

"Is this how you want our first time? Me fucking you hard and fast while you've got your face pressed into the mattress?" Blaine asks, rubbing his bare cock between Kurt's equally bare thighs.

"Yes. Fuck me," Kurt begs, rolling from under Blaine and situating himself on his hands and knees on the bed.

Blaine fists his cock, pumping himself rough and quick as he gazes at Kurt's pale ass. His eyes ghost over the perky cheeks of Kurt's ass, down to his tight drawn up balls and back up to his dusty pink pucker. Blaine groans and leans forward, placing both hands on either of Kurt's cheeks, spreading them and licking a hot path from Kurt's balls to his hole.

"Oh, yes," Kurt moans, pushing his ass back into Blaine's face.

Blaine presses his tongue firmly against Kurt's pucker, licking sloppy wet across him. Kurt gurgles in the back of his throat and rocks himself against Blaine. Blaine powers through Kurt's rocking, moving with him, following him with his mouth and breaching Kurt's tightness with his stiffened tongue. Kurt howls, letting his arms buckle under him and slamming his face into the pillow below him. Blaine pulls back, rubbing his wet face over Kurt's ass cheeks, transferring some of the slickness. His teeth sink into one of Kurt's supple cheeks causing Kurt to cry out and beg for more.

"Blaine, please. I need you to fuck me. Fuck your bad boy, Blaine. I've been so naughty today," Kurt simpers.

"What did you do to earn your punishment, baby," Blaine asks, skimming his hand over the surface of Kurt's ass cheeks before pulling back and landing a stinging smack to the area.

"Your fuck toy touched your cock in the shower this morning and stole your come," Kurt grinds out, copying a direct quote from Blaine's latest chapter.

"You touched my cock? Who do you think you are?! I'm a pureblood. You. Are. Mine!" Blaine quotes back, punctuating each of the last three words with a slap to Kurt's ass.

Kurt whines when Blaine abandons him on the bed, turning his head to find Blaine digging through his desk drawer. Blaine "ah-ha's", returning to the bed with a bottle of lube and a condom which Kurt promptly snatches from Blaine and tosses across the room.

"Just like the fic," Kurt says in explanation.

Blaine nods, popping the lid of the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He doesn't waste any time pushing a finger into his lover. Kurt moans, pressing his face harder into the pillow. Blaine takes that as the signal to work another finger into Kurt, crooking them as he slides them out. Kurt's hips jerk and he falls to the bed, clamping down on Blaine's fingers. Blaine's mind starts to race as he manhandles Kurt back to his knees and applies pressure to the middle of Kurt's back, holding his face into the pillows. Kurt's moans are muffled into the pillow.

Blaine slips the third and final finger into Kurt, being a little more forceful, his hand slapping against Kurt's ass every time he thrusts his fingers in.

"Pound my fuckhole. Please, please," Kurt cries, snapping his hips forward and back, mewling when Blaine's fingers brush over his prostate.

Blaine pulls his fingers free, slicking himself quickly. He pauses for a moment, stroking the head of his cock over Kurt's stretched opening, barely pushing the tip in. Kurt's whines become more pitiful as his movements become more desperate.

Leaning over Kurt's sweat slicked back Blaine breathes into Kurt's ear, "I'm going to rip this ass apart. You won't be able to lay on your back tonight and every time you make the slightest movement you'll feel that this fuckhole is mine."

Blaine lines himself up with Kurt's opening and snaps his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt. The air is forced out of Kurt's lungs in a shrill cry for more. Blaine's gives himself and Kurt a second to gather themselves and then picks up a quick brutal pace, forcing his cock into Kurt's slippery hole. Kurt cries out over and over again, turning his head to the side so he can breathe easier.

Blaine is anything but gentle with Kurt as he powers into him, his nails biting into the soft flesh of Kurt's hips. The speed and force of Blaine's thrusts cause Kurt's reddened ass cheeks to jiggle on impact. Blaine groans, freeing a hand from its grip on Kurt's hip and bringing it down on the wiggling flesh. Kurt yells Blaine's name, forcing his hips back to keep as much of Blaine's cock inside of him as long as he can.

Kurt matches Blaine's thrusts into his ass. They're hard, fast and free of any mercy and Kurt fucking loves it. His eyes are blown wide and watering down his cheeks and onto his lips. If he would have known that having Blaine inside of him would be like _this_ he would have presented himself to Blaine like a cat in heat on Dalton's stairs.

Blaine's hips start to jerk unevenly and he drapes himself over Kurt's back, reaching under Kurt to fist his hard cock. He roughly jerks Kurt's cock, pulling his orgasm from him in less than half a dozen strokes. Kurt's fluttering asshole around Blaine's dick is all it takes for Blaine to slam himself home.

Their hips stop moving and Blaine squeezes Kurt's hips, holding him in place and emptying himself inside of Kurt with a silent moan. Breathing heavily Blaine presses sloppy wet kisses to the back of Kurt's neck up to his sweat soaked hairline. Kurt's knees give out from exhaustion and Blaine's added weight and the two of them drop to the bed, Blaine still inside of Kurt.

Kurt groans, wiggling his hips and the extra friction on Blaine's cock has him nipping at Kurt's shoulder blade and gently pulling his softening dick from Kurt's used hole. Blaine watches with rapt attention as his come starts to trickle from Kurt's fluttering pucker, almost like he's pushing it out on purpose.

Blaine leans forward, gathering some of the come running out onto Kurt's thighs onto his tongue and swallows. Kurt whines high in his throat and turns to watch his boyfriend clean him with his tongue. Blaine leans back in and continues to lick Kurt clean, delving his tongue back inside of Kurt in a much gentler manner. With the last little bit of come on his tongue Blaine crawls to the top of the bed and kisses Kurt, forcing his come into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moans around Blaine's tongue, swallowing the come given to him and deepening the kiss.

Blaine arranges himself into a lying position on the bed next to Kurt and pulls him into his arms. They kiss sweetly, touching softly at each other's chests and looking lovingly at one another.

"Thank you for a perfect first time, PoolBoy. It was everything I imagined," Kurt says, scrapping his nails through the light dusting of hair on Blaine's chest.

Blaine's eyes soften to a warm liquid chocolate color and he presses a kiss to Kurt's nose. Kurt's smile widens as he threads his fingers with Blaine's and rests them above his heart.

"I have a confession," Kurt mumbles.

Blaine doesn't reply, just nods at Kurt, smiling blissfully to himself.

"I've reviewed your fic… more than once under the penname Cumbunny," he says.

Blaine's face lights up and he tosses his head back as he laughs loudly. His laughing shakes Kurt in his arms and soon Kurt is pressing his face into Blaine's chest to quiet his giggles.

"PotterPoolBoy is the lamest penname you've ever come across but yours is Cumbunny? You are too much Kurt Hummel," Blaine laughs, bringing their interlaced hands to his lips and kissing Kurt's knuckles.

If he's not mistaken Kurt has quite a few Harry Potter fics of his own online. Maybe it's time for PotterPoolBoy and Cumbunny to collaborate on a smutty oneshot, maybe even a couple of chapters if they work well together.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
